Ptasia dusza
by Sanatulka
Summary: Quinn Evans jest najmłodsza w rodzinie. Dzieciaki w szkole jej nie lubią, jest obiektem drwin. Najzwyczajniej w świecie jest samotna. Pewnego dnia, po jednej z takich akcji, wybucha. Dosłownie. Uwagi: Brak kanonu, można uznać za AU; OFC; OOC; WIP; postacie z HP pojawiało się w późniejszych rozdziałach


_A/N:_ Witajcie, mordki. Wracam z nową twórczością, tym razem bardziej "zalatującą" mną. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem projekt przetrwa. Kanon jak zwykle uciekł mi w las. Chyba się mnie boi. Jeżeli czekacie na bohaterów Rowling - cierpliwości, będą. Na razie skupimy się trochę na głównej bohaterce. Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie przypadnie wam do gustu. Miłego czytania i mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba!

Wszystkie postacie, wydarzenia i miejsca będące zaczerpnięte z sagi pani Rowling są absolutnie jej własnością. Ja roszczę sobie prawo jedynie do tego, co stworzyłam, dlatego proszę o uszanowanie również mojej twórczości.

 _Opis:_ Quinn Evans jest najmłodsza w rodzinie. Dzieciaki w szkole jej nie lubią, jest obiektem drwin. Najzwyczajniej w świecie jest samotna. Pewnego dnia, po jednej z takich akcji, wybucha. Dosłownie.

 _Uwagi:_ Brak kanonu, można uznać za AU; OFC; OOC; WIP; postacie z HP pojawiało się w późniejszych rozdziałach

 _Liczba rozdziałów:_?

 _Autor:_ Natulie

Prolog

Uniosła dłoń do góry, obserwując ze skupieniem cień, jaki rzucała na ścianę. Delikatne światło jej lampki pozwoliło na zrobienie małego teatrzyku. Wyobraziła sobie historię w głowię i pokazywała ją za pomocą swoich dłoni. Pomimo, że to ją fascynowało, nie powinna to być czynność wykonywana przez dziesięciolatkę, w środku tygodnia, o drugiej w nocy. Ale znowu nie mogła spać. Słyszała szepty, uwodzicielskie nawoływania, które chciały, aby „wyszła z domu i się z nimi pobawiła". Nie chciała znowu mówić o tym rodzicom. Tatuś pewnie znowu zabrałby ją do doktora Phila. Lubiła go, ale _Oni_ mówili, że nie powinna mu zdradzać tajemnicy _Ich_ istnienia. Zerknęła w kąt pokoju, w którym teoretycznie nic nie było. Tylko ciemność. Ale wiedziała, że _Oni_ są w tej ciemności i chcą się z nią pobawić.

Odwróciła się plecami do pokoju, zakrywając głowę poduszką. Lubiła _Ich_ , ale chciała spać. Niech przestaną do niej mówić, bo znowu rodzice na nią nakrzyczą, że nie śpi po nocach. Zamknęła oczy, chcąc zasnąć. Miała nadzieję, że światło lampki powstrzyma _Ich_ od wtargnięcia w jej sny.

* * *

\- Dziewczynki, śniadanie!

Jęknęła głośno. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że mama zapomni je obudzić, choć ten jeden raz. Opuściła nóżki z łóżka. Musiała skoczyć, ponieważ była jeszcze za mała, aby dosięgać podłogi. Była strasznie zmęczona. Udało jej się zasnąć, ale _Oni_ wciąż ją zaczepiali. Sprawiało to, że budziła się kilkakrotnie. Ziewnęła, przeciągając się. _Trzeba zejść na dół, bo mamusia będzie zła._

Ledwo o tym pomyślała, a usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

-Chodź, trollu – zawołała jej starsza siostra.

Westchnęła cicho i wyszła z pokoju. Usłyszała ostatnie kroki Petunii na schodach i podążyła śladem siostry. W całym domu już pachniało jajkami i bekonem. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Na korytarzu ledwo uniknęła potknięcia się o buty, które sama wcześniej tam zostawiła. Zirytowana na obuwie weszła do jadalni, gdzie byli już pozostali członkowie rodziny.

Mama nakładała jajecznicę na talerze. Jej ładne, blond włosy były upięte w ciasnego warkocza. Zawsze chciała, żeby jej włosy były tak samo śliczne, długie i gęste. Jej cała mamusia była śliczna, a przynajmniej tak zawsze powtarzał tatuś, nie żeby tak nie uważała. Podeszła do mamy i objęła ją od tyłu, wtulając twarz w jej plecy.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – zaśmiała się kobieta.

\- Dobry, mamusiu – powiedziała, ziewając jednocześnie.

Usłyszała tubalny śmiech swojego taty, który obserwował tę interakcję z rozbawieniem.

\- Widzę, ktoś tu by jeszcze pospał.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – wydęła dolną wargę.

Puściła mamę i usiadła obok swojej siostry. Pomiędzy nią a Petunią było osiem lat różnicy i nie dogadywały się najlepiej. Czasami myślała, że to z powodu jej podobieństwa do Lily. Z jakiegoś powodu Petunia wręcz nienawidziła ich siostry, ale była zbyt mała, aby zastanawiać się nad tego powodem. Bolało ją jednak, że swoją awersję najstarsza z sióstr Evans przeniosła też na nią. Z rodzicami też układało się Petunii różnie. Miała już chłopaka, trzy lata starszego Vernona, który bardzo nie podobał się ich ojcu. Ona też go nie lubiła, tak samo jak mama czy Lily. Często słyszała, jak tatuś kłóci się z Petunią, że jeśli chce mieszkać z Vernonem, to pod żadnym pozorem pod jego dachem, skoro ma już osiemnaście lat. Otyły chłopak jej siostry nie miał jednak pracy, więc póki co pozostały im schadzki u jego rodziców lub na mieście, skoro sama Petunia wciąż studiowała.

\- O czym myślisz, Quinn? – uniosła gwałtownie głowę.

Tatuś wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, kiedy grzebała swoim widelcem w jedzeniu. Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, a mężczyzna to odwzajemnił. Inni tatusiowie, których znała, byli jak wielkie misie. Ale nie jej. Tata Evans był bardzo wysoki i szczupły. Nie miał żadnego zarostu. Najbardziej lubiła jednak jego ogniste włosy, które po nim odziedziczyła. Miał też ciepłe, zielone oczy. Zawsze dbał o to, żeby wiedziała jak bardzo ją kocha.

\- Ymm… Troszkę o Lily… - wybąkała szybko.

Rodzice od razu się rozpromienili, ale za to Petunia zmarkotniała. Jej druga siostra mogła mieć zaledwie trzynaście lat, ale była tematem budzącym skrajne emocje w jej domu. Potrafiła używać magii i uczyła się w Hogwarcie, magicznej szkole. Quinn zawsze zazdrościła siostrze, ale też ją podziwiała. Uwielbiała słuchać jej historii o jej lekcjach, przygodach, przyjaciołach. To zawsze było to, czego najmłodsza nie miała we własnej podstawówce. Dlatego nie rozumiała, dlaczego Petunia tak bardzo nienawidziła ich siostry. Rodzice i tak kochali je tak samo… prawda?

-Och, dzisiaj wieczorem powinniśmy dostać od niej listy! Też już się nie możesz doczekać, kochanie? – zaśmiała się mama.

-Pewnie! – zawołała.

Może Lily napisze jej o jakiejś ciekawej lekcji.

\- Głupie listy od głupiej, magicznej dziewuchy – wymamrotała Petunia tak cicho, że tylko Quinn ją usłyszała.

Dziewczynka skuliła odrobinę ramiona, jakby miała na nich ogromny ciężar.

* * *

Nienawidziła szkoły. Inne dzieci zawsze śmiały się z jej włosów lub imienia. Quinn Evans. „Jesteś królową kujonów, Evans?", „Ruda wiewióra, powinnaś iść na drzewa, gdzie twoje miejsce.", „Jesteś żałosna, Rdzo". Nauczyciele też lubili wspominać o tym, jaka wybitna była Petunia. Nawet Lily, mimo że jej nie uczyli. „Skoro jest w prestiżowej szkole z internatem to musi być wybitna, jak Petunia!". Nienawidziła tego. Chciała, żeby ktoś ją polubił za to, kim jest. Szepty _Ich_ także nie pomagały. _Oni_ szczególnie lubili rozmawiać z nią, kiedy była w szkole. Czasami pomagało jej to uporać się z samotnością, a czasami było naprawdę drażniące.

Dzisiaj słuchanie _Ich_ było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała ochotę, więc idąc korytarzem wrzasnęła. Zanim zorientowała się, co zrobiła, już zaczęły się szepty. Przygryzła wargę. Dlaczego _Oni_ zawsze muszą do niej mówić w nieodpowiednim momencie?! Miała już naprawdę dość i szybko uciekła do łazienki. To jednak nie był koniec.

Myła właśnie ręce, kiedy do toalety weszły trzy dziewczyny ze starszej klasy. Unikała patrzenia na nie, chcą po prostu wyjść. Już miała je minąć, kiedy dwie z nich złapały ją za ramiona.

-Gdzie się wybierasz, Rdzo? Słyszałyśmy o twoim dzisiejszym wybryku - brunetka uniosła jej podbródek gwałtownie do góry. – Może damy ci nauczkę?

Sięgnęła do plecaka i wyciągnęła nożyczki. Quinn zaczęła się szarpać, jednak starsze dziewczyny były od niej nie tylko wyższe, ale i silniejsze.

-Nie, nie, nie… - zaczęła powtarzać jak mantrę.

Dziewczyna chwyciła jeden z jej miedzianych warkoczy i ucięła go tuż przy uchu. To samo zrobiła z drugim, mimo większych problemów. Quinn zaczęła szlochać, kiedy ujrzała, jak jej oprawczyni trzyma dwa długie, rude warkocze z jej włosów. Miała dość. Wyrwała się dziewczyną i wybiegła z łazienki. Ignorując wszystko i wszystkich, wybiegła ze szkoły. Słyszała wołania nauczycieli, ale zignorowała je.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo biegła, ale kiedy rozejrzała się wkoło, znajdowała się w parku miejskim. Otarła łzy z policzków, jednak to nie powstrzymało jej szlochania. Kiedy opuściła głowę, żałosne resztki jej długich włosów połaskotały ją po policzku. _Ich_ szept się nasilał. Chwyciła się mocno za głowę. Wraz z jej łkaniem wzmacniały się _Ich_ głosy, aż w pewnym momencie miała wrażenie, że do niej krzyczą. Ale to nie byli _Oni_ , ale ona sama. Miała otwarte usta, a rozdzierający krzyk przecinał ciszę niczym ostrze noża. Jej pierś zaczęła palić, oczy pełne łez otworzyły się szeroko. Czuła rozrywający ból. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, upadając na kolana. Palce wbiła w ziemię, jednak nie poczuła trawy, a lód. Zaczęła ciężej oddychać, kiedy wokół niej zaczęły krążyć różne postacie. Były one białe niczym chmury i niewyraźne. Zamglonym przez ból umysłem nie mogła wychwycić, czym mogą one być. Nagle wszystko się zatrzymało. Jedynie jej pierś unosiła się wraz z urywanym oddechem. Jedna z postaci wysunęła się na przód i zatrzymała się przed nią.

Jej wzrok skupił się na ciele ptaka przed nią. Był on majestatyczny. Pióra jego ogona były długie i niemal muskały ziemi. Rozłożone skrzydła miały objętość kilku metrów, musiały być naprawdę potężne. Sam ptak był większy od tych, które kiedykolwiek spotkała.

 _\- Nazywam się Sana. Pozwolę ci polecieć ze mną, młody Kruku –_ ten głos był spokojny i łagodny, inny od _Ich_ _– Będę twoją przyjaciółką i bronią, będę ci wierna do końca… połączę nasze życia, jeśli tylko się zgodzisz._

Powinna powiedzieć „nie". Miała mamusię, tatusia, Lily i Petunię. Nawet jeśli w szkole uważali, że jest dziwaczką. Ale coś w tej postaci wołało ją i najzwyczajniej w świecie _nie chciała_ jej odmówić. Wzięła płytki wdech, patrząc uważnie na ptaka.

\- Pomóż mi, Sana – wyszeptała.

Ostatnie, co zapamiętała, to białe skrzydła otulające jej ciało.

* * *

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, pierwsze czego doświadczyła, to ogromny ból ciała. Chciała wstać, ale nie była wstanie. Otworzyła oczy, myśląc o swoim dziwnym śnie, kiedy obok łóżka ujrzała ptaka. Był on mniejszy od tego z jej snu, ale wciąż cały biały i równie majestatyczny. Wpatrywał się w nią i, gdyby nie był zwierzakiem, mogłaby przysiąc, że to była troska.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że nie jest w swoim pokoju. Znajdowała się w jakimś namiocie i leżała na materacu, na ziemi. Spanikowała odrobinę. Chciała wstać i uciec, ale wtedy materiał odsunął się i do środka wszedł mężczyzna. W półmroku nie widziała dokładnie jego sylwetki, ale na pewno miał brodę. Podszedł do materaca i uklęknął przy niej. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale chłód jego błękitnych oczu sprawił, że wciąż się go bała.

-Cieszę się, że się obudziłaś – zerknął na ptaka przy jej łóżku. – Na pewno masz wiele pytań, co? Powiem ci na razie to, co mogę.

\- K-kim jesteś..? C-co się stało..? - wyjąkała.

\- Jestem Krukiem, tak samo jak ty – powiedział. – Słyszymy i widzimy Dusze, czasami nazywamy je Piórami. Ty je głownie słyszałaś, prawda?

Quinn spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czyli… _Oni_ to byli Dusze? Pióra? _Co?_ O czym ten mężczyzna mówił?

\- To i tak szokujące w tak młodym wieku, dlatego cię obserwowaliśmy – kontynuował. – Było to trudne, ze względu na twojego ojca, ale daliśmy radę – usiadł po turecku i odpalił fajkę.

Dym papierosa kłuł jej płuca, ale nie sądziła, żeby mężczyznę to zainteresowało.

\- Już dawno wykazywałaś silną więź z Piórami i dosyć potężną energię, ale wczoraj nie byłaś w stanie jej już kontrolować – zaciągnął się. – Już myślałem, że możemy skreślić jednego Kruka, ale ta tutaj – wskazał na ptaka siedzącego obok i wciąż uważnie mu się przyglądającego – cię wybrała. Wiedziałem, że jesteś dosyć silna, ale ptasia dusza? Cóż za rzadkość – wyciągnął rękę, aby pogładzić ptaka po piórach, ale ten zareagował drapiąc go pazurami.

Jego reakcją był jedynie śmiech. Quinn obserwowała go czujnie. O czym on mówił? Zerknęła na ptaka.

\- Sana? – wyszeptała zaskoczona.

Ptak przysunął się, ocierając głową o jej policzek. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Irracjonalna część jej umysłu ufała stworzeniu.

\- Zaproponowałbym ci powrót do rodziny, ale to raczej zbyt pochopna obietnica. Masz dopiero dziesięć lat, ale zasady mówią, że to pytanie jest obowiązkowe. I tandetne – chwycił papierosa między palce – Polecisz z nami jako Kruk czy zabierzesz Pióro i odlecisz?

Quinn spojrzała ptakowi głęboko w oczy. Kochała swoją rodzinę, ale nie czuła się częścią ich światka. Petunia jej nie znosiła, Lily miała magię… a rodzice powinni dać sobie bez niej radę. W szkole też nie było za ciekawie. _Pofruńmy razem, pisklaku, razem z innymi Krukami,_ usłyszała głos Sany. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Zgoda.


End file.
